borderrhetoricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cuarderismo
By. Danielle Lopez, UTPA. This page is dedicated to the Curanderismo rhetoric based along the Texas Mexican borderlands. The mission of this study is generate a discussion for an organic alternative health care modality utilized by many of the native residents of the region of the Rio Grande Valley. The Art of Curanderismo is derivative of ancient herbal practices that have spanned over the centuries in spite of skeptics and internal colonization. The success of these remedies are in large part to the knowledge of each herb and the unique pedagogies of meditation and prayer performed in conjunction with the specific administration of the organic dose. Curanderismo is the peoples health care. Example, it is far more accessible for a patron to afford a soothing prescription of tea and mediation; than it is for them to afford an expensive doctor appointment with dangerous chemical drugs. These remedies are natural and do not require the restriction or licensing western medical doctors need to work. Curanderismo practices by treating the mind, soul, and body by balancing ailments entirely from organically infused sessions. In the past, due to many social conflicts and extreme poverty in the minority communities Curanderismo was not the alternative care but the only health care available. Uniquely, over the past few decades, with the rise of middle class residents in the Rio Grande Valley there has been a surge of those who seek a double orientation of healthcare. How so? Many residents in the Texas Mexican border will both seek medical care from their western medicine practitioner, and the help of their local Curandera. This is in large part to the fact that western medicine does not treat the traditional ailments which permeate the culture in a great way, even today in modern day Rio Grande Valley. Some of the ailments of Mal de Ojo (evil eye), and Susto (lingering fear associated from a traumatic experience,think of PSTD) to name a few. Residents seek limpiadas or barridas (cleansings), consultoras (counseling), and pateras (midwives), and sobadors (traditional practicing chiropractor).They'll do this not to disprove western medicine but practice double orientation because that is a key traditional trait of being a borderlands person. Borderland natives incorporate much of the culture from both sides of the border, so in many instances this is the case in their choice of healthcare. It is not a proof of acceptance over one source of healthcare or the other, but rather a blending of acknowledgement of the effectiveness of two cultures of healthcare. Borderland natives are synonymous with practicing a blending of two thoughts of study, living, and exploring. In many ways Curanderismo creates a gracious space of existence for those binational, bilterate, and bicultural natives of the Rio Grande Valley. Most especially, for women who are a most often the majority of persons practicing Curanderismo in the Texas Mexican border. Women hold a respective role in Curanderismo in the culture of the borderlands, as they are the leadership figure holders of both a healthcare and traditions which hold special representation and symbolism to the natives. The physical, spiritual, and therapeutic services provided by Curanderismo is not only a source a treatment but a key to upholding dear traditions to an area deeply rooted in the atmosphere of the borderland life. Danielle Lopez. Danielle.lopez@live.com